A Modern Family
by JLaLa
Summary: This is a story of family. Not a typical one but a family nonetheless. Writer Harry Potter returns to a world that he left behind and finds himself learning more than he imagined about himself and the people he left behind. AU with people slightly OOC.
1. Prologue: The Promise: Severus

Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling.

Feeling a sudden inspirational urge so here it goes. This is a story based on a more thorough fiction story that I am writing.

Some of the people might seem OOC but I promise to try to stay reasonable.

There are ships here that some people might not like thus the higher rating.

A Modern Family

By JLaLa

Prologue: The Promise

_**Severus**_

He knew that there was something going on as soon as he received a note from her.

It had come as he was at Spinners End in his ancestral home. The owl flew quietly in as he sat in his kitchen dropping the note in front of him before flying off. His curiosity piqued, Severus unfolded the small piece of paper as he took another sip of the coffee from the mug he held in his other hand.

Inside the familiar, feminine scrawl declared: Tonight. 9pm.

The paper burst into a small puff of smoke with the floral undertones of perfume. It reminded him of the smell of her hair.

That night he wondered again if the smell of hair was still the same even after her marriage. A knock broke his thoughts and he quickly went to the door letting her cloaked form in. When she lifted the hood that covered her flaming hair, he smelt the familiar scent of her shampoo and smiled softly.

"Lily," he said after Severus had come out of his daze. "Why in Merlin's name are you here?"

"Hello to you too, Severus," Lily Potter replied. "After all this time, this is how you greet your friend?" She looked at him with glistening emerald eyes and he felt his arms extend out so she could rush into them. Lily wasted no time and was soon enveloped in his arms. "I have missed you, my boy."

Severus let out a gruff laugh. "No longer a boy, dear Lily. You yourself are a married woman. Where is Potter anyway?"

"Both Sirius and James are at the Ministry working late," she said as she pulled away. "I am having a boy, by the way. He's due in July." At those words, he froze. Their eyes met and Lily nodded. "Dumbledore told us already. I know that you're the one who told him. We're going away. Far away."

"Why are you telling me this?" he asked bitterly. Severus pulled up his sleeve to reveal the moving mark on his arm. "You know what I am. This is very unwise to tell me Lily and quite unsafe for you to have come here I might add. You know the prophecy and what it entails! For all you know, I could be handing you over to the Dark Lord!"

"But you won't," Lily said to him confidently. "You would rather die than do that."

Severus looked at her a moment warily. "What do you need from me?"

"I need a promise." She looked down at her swollen belly. "You have to watch him if something happens to us. You have to be his family. Sirius is his godfather but I know you will be able to tell him about me and who I was." Lily was weeping when she looked up at him. "I am more than just a wife, or an Unspeakable at the Ministry. Tell him of the person I am."

"What shall I tell him?" he asked. "Should I tell him of our friendship, and how one word broke it all apart?"

"No." Lily shook her head and smiled. "Tell him what my favorite ice cream flavor is."

"Chocolate."

"And my favorite song," she continued.

"I Want to Hold Your Hand by The Beatles."

"See?" Lily took his hand and intertwined it with her own. "Who else would know that? Be there for him if I can't. Tell him how much I loved him. Severus, I know that this is very hard for you but-- try to love him if you can."

Severus looked at feet and gave her an agreeing nod. There were so many things that he wanted to say. He wanted to say how much he adored her and how he always had. He wanted to beg her to stay as safe as she could.

Most of all, he wanted to tell her everything had always been for her.

Lily seemed to understand. She lifted his lowered chin and pressed her lips against his.

His face was wet when she pulled away. "Lily…"

Backing away, she looked at him. "Remember your promise, Severus."

With that, she disapparated.

That was the last time that Severus ever cried.

* * *

What do you think?


	2. Part One: The Letter: Harry

All belong to J.K. Rowling

This is rated higher for the mature themes. Also this is completely an AU so keep an open mind.

A Modern Family

By JLaLa

Part One: The Letter

_**Harry**_

This had all started with a letter. Harry Potter, Savior of the Wizarding World, as the papers dubbed him had long been a thing of the past. After the battle with Voldemort, he had found himself unexpectedly leaving the magical world he had fought to save. To this day, he could not really comprehend what caused him to suddenly throw all his belongings into a trunk and apparate away. The frantic letters of Hermione and Ron were left unanswered as he searched for home.

Home, he was not quite sure if he would have classified Manhattan as his home. More like his escape.

He had finally settled on the Upper West Side between Amsterdam and West 77th Street where he inhabited a simple brownstone. Harry had kept in contact through letters with Hermione on occasion as she was the more reasonable one especially when he requested that no one should look for him. She had been angry at first but in the end, he knew that she would talk to him in fear of him completely pulling further away.

Harry had been seventeen when he had left in search of home. At twenty-five he had found himself still looking and at an impasse. Not to mention quite unsure of why he felt so EMPTY inside. It was strange since much of the reason his articles had been so impressive were due to his emotional commentary of the inner workings of city life. Not just anyone could write for 'The New York Times', after all.

When he had received the letter, he was surprised to say the least. He had been getting ready to walk to the subway station when the owl had drop the letter on his kitchen table before flying out through his open window. The cursive on the front of his name seemed unfamiliar so he knew it was not Hermione.

Taking a seat at the table, he broke the seal and began to read:

_Harry,_

_I hope this letter finds you well and in good health after the many years you have been apart from the Wizarding World. Hermione, as she has not been Miss Granger for a long time, was persuaded by me to send this letter. Please forgive me if I had intruded on your life. I understand wanting anonymity and so I shall try to keep this brief as possible._

_Long ago, I knew a girl. We were the best friends and grew up with one another. As you might have guessed, it was your mother Lily. You might recall as I lay bleeding in the Shrieking Shack that I had entrusted you with some of my memories. There is one that I kept for myself as it was the dearest one to me, it was the last time I have seen your mother. Of course, neither you nor I would expect that I would live had I not foreseen my imminent murder by brewing an antidote to the Nagnini's venom._

_By that time, you had fled leaving many confused and distraught but I made sense of it somehow. It was time for you to move on as it was time for everyone else to._

_I know this is a lot for you but this promise to Lily is important to me. I think it will be a chance for you to know the mother that had left you too soon. She was more than James Potter's wife or the successful Unspeakable at the Ministry. She was once upon a time, my closest friend. She was a girl who loved grape jam with her toast and hated coffee with a passion._

_I live in a Muggle residence close to Grimmauld Place. Your godfather's home is now a tribute center for the last war and is maintained by Arthur Weasley who has long retired from his Ministry job. I know this is much to ask since we were so far from close terms but I would like you to get to know me and in turn know your mother._

_I lived in the house 2__nd__ to the corner where Sirius's home is. I own a Muggle bookshop and usually get off in the late afternoon when the shop girl I've hired arrives. If you would like to come to my home, I will gladly welcome your company._

_Sincerely,_

_Severus Snape_

He had found himself intrigued. Not just by the content but by the underlying warmth in it. Snape had never been the nicest often comparing his behavior to his father's. What had changed him? On the other, after 8 years, Harry had also changed. No longer temperamental as he was in his youth, he had a more mellowed countenance.

So that is why he had found himself back in England and in front of the home of his once surly Potions teacher. He sighed as he gave a firm knock. Light footsteps approached and the door opened revealing a much grown Hermione Granger. "HARRY!" She pulled him into a hug nearly dropping the basket that she had been holding with her other arm.

"Hermione! I didn't expect you here," he said as he observed her. Her hair was passed her shoulders now and fell into waves not unruly curls. She had also gotten quite taller as they were head to head. Hermione wore a loose flannel shirt and shorts with a pair of flip flops on her manicured feet. It was surprising as she had not been one to really care for things like that.

She widened the door. "Well come in then." She guided him down the hall and into the kitchen. "Would like a drink? Butterbeer? Pumpkin Juice?" Placing the basket on the table near him, she went to the fridge to look. "I have some sort of fizzy drink that Severus likes."

"Severus. It's hard to believe you call him that."

He did call her Hermione in his letter, however. She looked at him confused for a moment and then slowly closed the fridge bringing two bottles of butterbeer.

"Harry, how much has he told you?" After taking a swig, she began to fold the pale yellow sheets in the basket. He never thought of her as someone who was into pastels.

"Not much," he replied as he opened his bottle. "Only that he wanted to get to know me and maybe tell me a little bit about my Mum. Do you work for him now? He did mention that owned a bookstore. Are you his assistant? You always did have a passion for books."

She colored slightly. "Among other things." Hermione sat slowly. "Harry, a lot has changed since you've been gone."

"Is everyone okay? Ron? The Weasleys? Teddy?" He looked down for a moment ashamed. "I send him a check during his birthday. Not much of a godfather. Maybe I will make it to his birthday this year."

"Everyone is fine. Ron and Ginny are actually on a mini-break in Bali. They've turned the joke shop into a corporation now and quite well known for their great business sense. Neville runs the tribute center with Arthur when he's not teaching at Hogwarts."

"Ron and yourself. Did it not work out?"

Hermione shook her head. "We couldn't quite deal after you left. It was a confusing time for us all. Ron, for awhile, was on the outs with Molly and Arthur. I had decided to get away from the Wizarding world after we broke it off."

Harry took her hand and squeezed it. "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you and Ron."

"I tried to understand. I was angry for awhile when you left. By then, Ron had moved out with Ginny. You see Harry, Molly and Arthur couldn't quite take that their youngest son was gay."

"Ron?" He looked at her in disbelief. He had not expected that but felt sympathy for his friend. Ron had always wanted to please his family so Harry respected the fact that Ron had stood up for himself.

She nodded and took another sip. "He had revealed himself eventually to me. Ginny was fabulous through it all and supported him. Molly and Arthur are dealing with it now."

"And you? You're not Snape's assistant at the shop, are you apprenticing with him for Potions?"

"I cannot believe he didn't tell you anything," she muttered more to herself. "I am going to hex him into oblivion."

"Mione, are you alright?"

Her eyes watered suddenly and he tried to remember if she had been this sensitive when they were younger. "Harry, I am neither his assistant nor his apprentice." She held up her left hand to reveal a simple platinum band.

"Harry, I'm his wife."

The words hung in the air as they looked at one another. His wife?! Hermione, his best friend was Snape's wife?! When did this happen? HOW did this happen?

The door slammed loudly knocking them out of their reverie. "Hermione? Where are you—"Severus walked into the kitchen. He was wearing a black crewneck sweater and charcoal corduroys; it was so unlike what Harry remembered. "Harry, you're here."

Hermione suddenly sat up. "I cannot believe you never told him anything about me!"

"I was going to—"

"Save it, say hello to him properly Severus." With that, she stomped angrily up the stairs adjacent to the kitchen doorway.

The two looked at one another for a moment. Severus seemed unsure on where to go. He approached the younger man. "Harry—"

Harry held a hand up. "You better go up there. I know Hermione can become unforgiving the longer she brews."

Severus seemed torn but nodded before going upstairs.

As Harry remained downstairs in a state of shock, Severus went to the Master bedroom where his wife laid crying on the bed. "Love, I was going to tell him." He sat next to her feet."It would not have been appropriate for me to tell him over a letter. "

Hermione looked at him from where she laid and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. "I know. Everything is just getting the better of me." She held out her hand so he could help her up. She went to their washroom. "What he must think of me. I wouldn't be surprised if he's already left."

Severus watched her splash water on her face. He smiled fondly looking at fresh, glowing face. "How much have you told him?"

"I told him about Ron, of course," she said. "Just a lovely sampler of what's to come."

They walked down the stairs together hand and hand. The kitchen was empty but they found him in the sitting room looking at their mantel place.

He was looking at a picture from their wedding. It had been taken by Luna Lovegood after a long night of drinking and dancing. They were sitting next to one another. Severus had by then lost his tie and his dress shirt was unbuttoned at the neck. She was resting her chin on his shoulder and he was kissing her forehead.

"We were going to invite you but I sense by our letters that you weren't ready to come home." Hermione went to him. "Harry, I'm so sorry. Please don't leave because of all of this!"

He hugged her. "Of course not. You do have a lot of explaining to do." He met Severus's eyes. "Both of you."

Severus nodded from behind his wife's back. "You do plan to stay awhile?" Severus inquired after the two had pulled away.

"As long as you will have me in your home," he replied. "I do have to return in a few months. I lied a bit and told them that I was coming here to work on my latest article."

"I still can't believe that you're a writer Harry. We subscribe to the New York Times just for your article!" Hermione smiled and then nodded at her husband. "It's quite perfect actually because you see, I'll be having a baby in four months and we wanted you to be the godfather."

Harry looked down and suddenly noticed the bulge in her loose shirt. "Merlin! A baby?" He had to smile at Hermione's blushing face. "Is there anything else you want to tell me? Is Malfoy a stripper?"

"Of course not," Hermione replied. "He's a model for Burberry now." She giggled at the look on his face. "Back to the subject of the baby, will you do it?"

"I am not a very good godfather for Teddy," he said sadly. "Why would you want me?"

Severus stepped forward and put a hand on his shoulder. "Because you are important to us." Harry looked up to him in disbelief. This was not the Snape he remembered but the world he once knew was no more.

After a moment, he nodded. "Okay, I accept."

* * *

"How long have you two been married?" he asked as they walked through Kensington Gardens. He had been there for a week quietly assimilating himself back into their lives.

"Three years," Hermione replied. "We had a rather short courtship though. Severus was clear on his intentions from the start as was I. By then, Ron and I had long been apart and I was working towards my Masters in Literature and also on pursuing a degree in Charms."

Severus had not particularly warm to him but he rarely seemed to be affectionate towards anyone. He was very considerate of Hermione often helping her sit or making sure that she took her prenatal vitamins. As for Harry, he was kind but rarely spoke and seemed like he was holding back until the right time. He believed that Severus was worried about what he thought about both he and Hermione.

Granted, he wasn't use to it but looking at Hermione's glowing face assured him that she was happy. "Harry, can I ask you something?" They stopped and she looked at him with worried eyes. "Why did you decide to leave?"

"I don't know. It was a number of things," he said. "I was always just looking form somewhere to belong. I was looking for family. After it was all over, I had no one. You had your parents, and Ron had his. No one was waiting at home for me because I had no home."

"You had us." Hermione said quietly. "But it wasn't really enough was it?"

"Don't be like that, Mione," Harry said. "I never forgot about you guys. I thought of you both every day."

She wiped her eyes. "Damn these hormones! Are you happy in New York?"

"I'm successful."

"That's not what I asked you Harry." They sat on a nearby bench and he helped her sit. "I asked if you were HAPPY."

He put an arm around her. "Not happy like you." Hermione smiled softly. "Marriage and pregnancy bode well with you."

She pointed across the street. "See that café? That's where Severus and I ran into each other after the war. That's where it all began. Oh!" Hermione took his hand and placed it on her stomach. "Feel that?"

He waited and then felt the stirring. "That's amazing." They were quiet for a moment. "Tell me about you and Severus."

So she began.

* * *

Next: The Café


	3. Part Two: The Cafe: Hermione

All characters belong to J.K. Rowling.

"See That Girl  
She Knows I'm Watching  
She Likes The Way I Stare…"

-Human Nature (Michael Jackson)

A Modern Family

By JLaLa

Part Two: The Café

_**Hermione**_

_Three Years and Six Months ago_

Hermione opened the shutters letting the bright light into the café. She always liked this part of her job. The quietness of her opening duties was nice compared to the busy rush of people that would invade their café on the weekends. During the weekdays like today, it would be slower and so she took her time. Scott and Baz, who were the cooks and owners would be arriving soon to start up the stoves as would Mabel, the barista and bartender depending on the time of day she came in.

Last night had been a trying night for her. Ron had come over in tears. The home situation had reached a boiling point. Molly had invited a nice _girl_ who worked with Arthur at the tribute center. Ron had practically run out of the house.

Maybe she hadn't realized it when they were a couple but little things came back that were telling her about Ron. Their passion for one another was tepid at best. He was uncomfortable around women and he always seemed to be looking at just her. In school, she chalked it up to inexperience and their obvious affection for one another. Hermione realized later on that she was just a crutch for him. Ron seemed to be looking around for something else. She didn't realize that it wasn't something but someone.

Someone male.

She had spared Harry the details about finding out so he wouldn't be upset for her.

It had been autumn and she was meeting Ron at a nearby park. When she arrived, Hermione found that he wasn't alone. There was dark haired boy and as she neared she saw the faceless boy caressed Ron's cheek. Ron smiled but it seemed to be different. It was the smile she wished to get out of him.

And suddenly she knew.

Ron suddenly locked eyes with her and Hermione realized that the other boy had departed. Quiet and resigned, she sat next to him. They remained silent, not looking at each other.

"It's over, isn't it?" It was more of a statement than a question. Ron turned to her and she did not ever realize that tears were rolling down her cheeks. "How long Ron?"

"Longer than I knew," he replied. "Please Hermione; you're all I have left. Harry's gone, please don't leave me too." Ron pulled her into his arms and she was crying harshly. "I love you so much."

"But not the way everyone thinks you should," she said with her face buried against his shoulder. "I think I've always known that it wasn't supposed to be this way. "

They had grown up that day.

She pulled away and sighed. Looking out, she saw a couple walking across from them hand and hand. "That's what I want."

He followed her gaze. "Me too." Ron took her hand. "Do you still love me?"

She continued to look at the couple. "Yes." Hermione squeezed his hand. "But not the way everyone thinks I should."

"EARTH TO HERMIONE!" Scott and Baz had arrived and she came out of her memories. The latter male was waving a hand in front of her face. "Where are you sweetie?" Baz smiled at her cheekily. "Thinking about a guy?"

"I was thinking about Ron," she replied and began to put the napkin holders on the tables. "He came over last night. His mum tried to introduce him to a girl. I think he's just about had it."

"Poor thing," Scott said from the behind the serving window. "Maybe he should consider cutting the apron strings."

"Maybe." Everything looked just about ready and Baz turned on the music player so a soft classical tune played on the overhead speakers.

She opened the door and turned the sign to OPEN. It was a slow day so she occupied herself by stocking up on supplies for the front and making sure that the inventory was organized. Her mind drifted off to that day in the park with Ron as they watched that couple in wistful hope. That was nearly two years ago.

She had occupied herself with her studies and had received her first degree in Literature. Now Hermione was continuing on for her Master Degree. But what happened after that? She wanted something or someone that made her smile like Ron did with his friend that day.

How the loneliness had caught up with her! Harry had been gone for nearly four years with only an occasional letter making its way to her. She heard the door jingle and Mabel call out a greeting to a customer.

Sighing, she grabbed her order pad and walked to front. Mabel gestured to the table near the door. Walking while opening her pad, she got her pen out. "What can I get you?"

"Miss Granger?"

She looked up from the pad and was greeted with the dark, amused eyes of Severus Snape. "Professor Snape."Hermione smiled. "How have you been?"

"Severus. We have both been out of Hogwarts for quite awhile. So you've been working here since then?" He was gazing up at her and Hermione unconsciously ran a hand through her hair to smooth it.

"In-between finishing up with my Masters in Lit," she informed him. "What are you doing here?"

"This might interest you," Severus said. "I own a bookstore about two blocks down."

"Really? Funny how we have never run into one another." She looked back to her pad. "What are you having today?"

"Just a coffee and currant crème scone," he replied. "Will you sit with me?" Hermione looked over at Mabel who was trying unsuccessfully to not look like she was watching the two interact.

"Of course, she will." Baz was placing the scone on his table and rushing to the back before Hermione could protest. "I'll get your coffee. Hermione, dear, SIT." Baz winked at her before running to the back.

Self-consciously, Hermione pulled the chair across from him watching him pull apart the scone. "You've changed, Prof--"He quirked a brow at her. "—Severus." She felt herself grow warm. What was with her?

"As have you Hermione, may I call you Hermione?" She nodded as Baz put the cup of coffee in front of Severus. He took a sip looking into her eyes as he did.

"My hair has grown out a bit and I've finally grown out of that awkward stage," she said jokingly as she watched him eat. His hands were long and lean like he was and she found herself staring at his mouth. His lips were thin but nicely shaped and he had regality to him that made the simple act of eating a scone look so…so…

"I must get back," he said suddenly. Getting up, he pulled his wallet out. "What do I owe?"

"Hon, it's on the house since you're our Hermione's friend," Baz said from behind the serving counter. "Come back soon."

"Hermione." She turned to him. Severus walk towards her till they were practically chest to chest. "You were never awkward, you were—you are quite beautiful." He pulled a tendril of her hair so that it bounced back into place and she looked up into those coal eyes which were lit with something she couldn't place. "I will see you soon."

With that he was gone.

* * *

When he started coming every day, she thought it was just for the scones.

"Hermione, are you daft?" Scott asked when they were closing one night. "Baz has been giving him stale scones for the last week and he still comes. He likes you."

"He was my professor," she replied.

"The operative word being WAS," he argued.

"Severus couldn't be interested in me." Hermione began wiping off the tables as Scott removed a votive from a nearby table. "Who would be interested in a twenty-two year overachiever whose last relationship was with a boy who turned out to be gay?"

"Me." Severus stood awkwardly in the doorway as the two workers looked up in surprise. "I just closed up and I wondered if you would be here so I passed by. Can I walk you home?"

Hermione smiled and the world seemed to blur around her. The man in front of her the only thing in focus. Scott pushed her forward. "Go ahead, my dear. Baz is coming to get me so I can finish up. Have a good night."

They walked out into the dark night. The lamps on the street emitted a warm glow around them and because it was summer, the evening was mild. "So Mr. Weasley…"

"Yup," she said as they walked. "We are okay now but that whole thing happened awhile ago. It was never really meant to be."

"You and Mr. Weasley were polar opposites," Severus remarked.

"It wasn't just that." The night was quiet with only their footsteps echoing on the concrete. "I don't think being in love was anything like what we felt. I imagined something else."

"Like what?"

"Heat, passion." Hermione put her hands in her pockets. "With me and Ron, it was like a warm blanket, comfortable but nothing sustainable really."

"Are you cold?" They stopped at a crosswalk. Severus was observing her closely. "You put your hands in your pockets."

"Oh." She removed them and grinned bashfully. "Just a bit but I'm okay."

He took her hands and placed them palm to palm. Taking his own hands he covered hers. Hermione felt his warmth spread to her hands and the heat traveled through her body. She looked up at him. "For saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch, and palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss."

"Romeo and Juliet," he said to her. Hermione was surprised. "I do own a bookstore Hermione and there is Shakespeare in the store."

"I thought you would be into Othello or King Lear," she said to him. They continued on but their hands remained clasped together. "I didn't think a story of tragic teenage love was your thing. OH!" Harry's mum! "I'm sorry Severus. That was insensitive of me."

"That was in the past, I have my memories of her but I moved on a long time ago," he told her truthfully.

Hermione stopped. "This is my flat. Thanks for walking me home. I'll see you tomorrow?" He nodded. "Well, good night." She let go of his hand and began to ascend her steps.

"Hermione. You must know how I feel about you." He walked up to where she stood. "Tell me that I am not eating stale scones in vain." Hermione laughed and he joined her.

"It's nice to hear you laugh," she said. He smiled fondly at her. "It is nice to see you happy too. I'm glad that I can be a part of it."

"You are the whole part of it."

* * *

"I like your house," Hermione said as she walked in. It was a simple red brick home with white washed walls. There were no pictures or art but as she stepped into the sitting room, she found herself surrounded by books. "I see you enjoy reading." She stepped around the piles and her eyes fell on a piano. "Do you play?"

"No, it was my mother's," Severus said. "It needs tuning and I've not had the time to have someone over to do it. Can I take your coat?" Hermione nodded and removed her trench revealing a simple white linen dress. Hermione blushed under his gaze.

"I know it's a bit much for just a dinner here but you always see me in my work clothes." Hermione looked down at her dress. "I thought I'd change it up."

"You look lovely," he replied softly. "Would you like some wine?" Hermione nodded and he disappeared into his kitchen.

Hermione turn to the piano. Her father was a piano teacher on the side when he wasn't running the practice so she knew a fair portion about the instrument. Walking to the piano, she adjusted the strings under the cover and then sat at the bench. She removed her sandals so she wouldn't damage the pedals.

Testing some of the keys, she began to play the first thing that came to her mind. It was a slow tune that reminded her of the full moon that was glowing from the window. She could hear Severus walk slowly into the room but her mind was consumed with the need to play. There was nervous energy in the room and she calmed herself by playing.

The energy heightened as she could feel him watching her. Severus gazed remained on her as he sat in the lounger adjacent to where she played.

She let the music flow out of her like water; when she was emptied of that need, Hermione stood up and walked towards him. Hermione stopped when her knees came in contact with his. She leaned down so that they were face to face.

"I'm going to kiss you," she said and place a hand on his cheek. "If you don't want me to, say one word and I will stop."

Severus remained silent, his eyes following her.

"From now on, everything is going to change."

With that, their lips met.

* * *

Hermione's cell phone rang as she finished her story. "Oh it's Severus!" Opening the flip phone, she put her ear to it. "Hello. Yes, we're in the park. They're there? We'll be there in a few." She hung up and turned to Harry, grinning ear to ear.

"Ron and Ginny are back!"

* * *

Reviews make my heart happy.

Next: The Reunion


	4. Part Three: The Reunion: Severus

All characters belong to J.K. Rowling

Hope everyone is enjoying so far! Thanks to all of you who put me on their Alerts and those who reviewed. It means a lot to me!

_Italicized writing indicates book passages. I claim none of them for my own._

A Modern Family

By JLaLa

Part Three: The Reunion

_**Severus**_

"So how has it been with Harry?" Ginny Weasley asked casually as he sat behind the counter flipping through some inane parenting magazine. What the hell was a Boppy anyway?

Severus quirked his infamous brow at her. "Still pining, Ginevra?"

The girl scowled and tossed her red hair back. "Of course not," she responded though it sounded weak. How sad. After all this time, the girl could not seem to get over her crush for Harry.

Harry, he found was much changed. He was quieter and less temperamental. Everything that they had thrown at him was taken with a calm acceptance. Severus found himself curious about Harry. What had changed him? Perhaps the time away had helped him deal with the aftermath of the Battle.

"He has been…amiable," he replied. "Hermione took him for a walk. They should be here shortly."

"Are you looking forward to your impending fatherhood?" Ginny asked as she picked up the parenting book next to him that he had been going through and marking. "This looks like something that Hermione would be doing. You two do belong together!"

"Why don't you occupy yourself somehow? Go and do a quick touch-up before Harry comes. I have a customer to check on." Severus strode off to greet the balding, nervous man. The man whispered his request in his ear. He blanched, nodded, and went to Ginny. "Ginevra, since you were the one who set up my cataloguing and inventory system, would you happen to know who Jenna Jameson is?"

By the look on his face, Severus did know but was disgusted with the man. Ginny laughed easily. "I'll help the pervert out while you continue on with your parenting research. The next page of that magazine is a fabulous article about breast pumps, by the way."

"Leave my presence and do it quickly." The girl sauntered off with her hips swaying and the man was putty in her hands. He made many sales when Ginevra worked at his store. He must persuade her to work while he was helping Hermione out with the baby.

"How are you, Severus?" Ron went to his side. He had been in the back talking to Lenie, his shop girl about their vacation in Bali.

"I am as well as a man who has impregnated your ex-girlfriend would be," he replied and Ron guffawed. The two had developed an easy relationship since he had married Hermione. Ron seemed comforted by the fact that Hermione had found love and was the first to accept their marriage.

Coming out had changed Ron immensely. Once a quite stubborn boy, he had not learned to accept what he could not control. His family, excluding Ginny, was somewhat less accepting but chose to deal by ignoring it. "How was your trip?"

"It was good. Lots of sun. Gin and I spent our time lying under a huge umbrella on the beach checking out cute boys," he recalled.

"Fascinating."

The door jingled and Hermione walked in with Harry in tow. His wife smiled at him and Ron turned to see where his gaze was. "Mione! Harry!" Ron went over to them and hugged Hermione while looking at Harry. When he pulled away, Ron looked at Hermione's belly. "My goodness Hermione, you are going to be a Mum soon." Hermione punched his arm.

He looked over at Harry. "Harry." Before Severus knew it, Ron pulled Harry into his arms in an embrace.

Hermione walked over to him to give the two boys a moment and he rounded the counter to greet her. Kissing the top of her head, he put an arm around her. "How are you feeling my dear?"

"Wonderful except for the swollen feet and the child on my bladder," she said and leaned against him. "It's nice that we're all together again as it should be."

"Harry!" Ginny ran across the room and into his arms. He pulled her close and whirled her around so that she laughed in delight. Severus noted that she indeed put a little bit of make-up on like he told her to. "You think they will be rekindling their brief interlude?"

Hermione shrugged. He took in the scent of her hair and saw that dress she was wearing was the same one she wore that first night. The dress had been let out to accommodate her protruding stomach.

She had been beautiful in the moonlight in that dress. As she played, he saw that her body was outlined by the light coming through his window. He watched as she walked towards him mesmerized.

When they had pulled away from that kiss, Hermione smiled against his lips. He was breathing heavily and could smell her perfume. "Yes, everything has changed Hermione."

"I'm yours," she said, her eyes serious and he realized that she feared him rejecting her. Severus pulled her onto his lap and kissed her hand. "I am yours in any way you want."

He leaned his forehead against hers and chuckled quietly. "As much as I would like to take advantage of that, I should probably feed you the chicken that is probably dried out in the kitchen."

That had been it. It had all come so easily.

"Severus." Harry had approached them. "I was wondering if I could help you open tomorrow. Maybe we could…talk?" The boy seemed worried. If Harry was scared of him, how would his child react? That trickle of fear entered his mind briefly before Hermione answered for him.

"Of course you can come with him," Hermione responded. "I need to catch up with Ginny and Ron tomorrow anyway." She looked up at him and he nodded.

"We will leave about half past eight," he told Harry.

"I'm going to check out some of the child development books," Hermione said and left the two alone.

"Thanks for letting me stay at your house," Harry said after a moment of silence. "Can I ask why you decided on a Muggle bookstore owner as your new occupation?"

"I grew up in a Muggle household and I've always enjoyed Muggle Literature," Severus said. "As a wizard, we can practically create things from simple objects. As a Muggle it takes real imagination to come up with ideas. I think I have a little of the Elder Weasley in me." He looked over at his wife. "After all, Ellen will have to learn about both of our worlds."

"Ellen?" Harry turned to him.

"We will be having a daughter. Her name will be Ellen," he replied. "It is for both our mothers, Eileen and Helen."

"I like it. Any middle name?"

"None yet. We want to give her a middle name that will mean something to all of us."

They remained silent watching Hermione look through the shelves. Ginny and Ron were flipping through a gossip magazine. Ron met his friend's eyes and he did a quick wave. Harry smiled at him.

"Harry, do me a favor?" Severus was glaring at the bald man who was now eyeing his pregnant wife. "Get him away from her or we will have to obliviate him after I'm through with him."

Harry nodded and walked over to rescue his friend before there was trouble. He had almost forgotten about the wrath of Severus Snape!

* * *

"Do you think Harry is okay?" Hermione asked her husband that night. The couple was reading their respective parenting books in bed. "I mean he seems okay but maybe he's trying to hide it. He used to always pull crap like that when we were younger."

Severus looked at his wife from behind his reading glasses and closed the book he read. "Dearest, I do not think that I would have expected him to be okay. He did leave for a reason. Also, when you come back and your closest female friend has married your ex-professor, it might be a bit of a shock."

"I was never good at telling people my feelings either," she replied and then looked at her stomach worriedly. "What if I muck up this whole mother thing?"

"Impossible." He kissed her with a smile. "Hermione Granger-Snape NEVER fails. Her husband on the other hand is known to frighten children." Severus leaned down so that he was close to her stomach. "Hello Ellen, this is your father. I am just warning you that though I look a little harsh, I will not harm you though that is my biggest fear."

"What in the world are you doing?" Hermione looked at him with a bemused expression.

"Talking to our daughter so that she recognizes my voice," he told her seriously. "I do not want her to be scared of me."

Severus's expression seemed forlorn as he sat up and his wife cupped his chin. "Oh Severus, she loves you. I love you." Hermione crawled over to him and kissed him deeply, smiling into his mouth. "Do you want me to show you how much I love you?"

"Please do Madam." Severus grinned wickedly. He took his wand out to dim the lamps of the rooms.

And then there were only sighs of pleasure.

* * *

Severus walked into the sitting room to find Harry waiting him. "You're awake." Usually Hermione did not wake up until later morning so he was not use to someone rising earlier than him.

"8:30, right?" Harry look bleary eyed and was dressed in brown blazer and dark slacks. He looked every bit the writer that he was. "I remember that you liked promptness."

"Let's be off then."

The two walked down the quiet street. It was about five blocks to the shop. Severus greeted other shopkeepers who were also opening up. "You seemed to be very content living as a Muggle. What happened? For someone who was a former Death Eater you seem like you were made for the life you were fighting against," Harry remarked after Severus bought a bouquet of tulips for Hermione from a flower booth.

"After I was acquitted for Albus's death, I couldn't see myself moving forward in the Wizarding World. I was persecuted and feared. How was I to live a normal life? Or be employed? Here, Severus Snape is just the owner of Prince Books whose wife is expecting a child. There, Severus Snape is a former Death Eater and Dumbledore's murderer whose married to Mudblood Hermione Granger and expecting some dirty-blooded child." He spat the last part out hatefully. "In this world, I learned to heal but there I was never allowed to forget."

"I think we understand one another more than you know," Harry said as they walked with one another. "You still use your wand once and awhile, right?"

"Of course," Severus said. "Not as dependent as before but I use my wand for simple spells. Hermione does also. You have too in order to keep your magical capability in control."

"Okay," Harry said and yawned. "I'm quite knackered. I didn't take you for a screamer, Severus. Maybe you and Hermione should try practicing silencing spells once in awhile."

He walked passed a shocked Severus and grinned to himself.

* * *

The two opened the store and an embarrassed Severus showed Harry the different sections of the store. It was a quiet morning with only a few people coming in to pick up the paper. As Severus helped a customer look for a book on Turkey, Harry wandered around and found himself in the children's section.

He picked up a book with a young boy standing on planet that was only roomy enough for him. It was called "The Little Prince" and something inside Harry became very sad. He felt his eyes water and there was no rhyme or reason.

Suddenly, he was very tired.

"That was one of your mother's favorite books," Severus said as he came up to Harry who was still looking down at the cover. "I imagine she must have read it to you when you were a baby."

"I wouldn't remember," Harry said quietly. The store was empty and only the soft background music filled the place with sound.

Severus walked away for a moment and returned with a chair. "Sit down," he told Harry and the boy followed his directions. Severus returned with a chair for himself and sat across from Harry. Taking the book gingerly from Harry's hands, he opened the book and began to read.

Harry listened in rapt attention of the story of the pilot and his encounter with the little prince. The story he began to realize was one about lost. Severus continued on to the little prince's love of sunsets.

_"And a little later you added: "You know, one loves the sunset, when one is so sad..."_

_"Were you so sad, then?" I asked, "on the day of the forty-four sunsets? But the little prince made no reply. "_

Severus closed the book. "We can take this one home with us. I've been meaning to get it for Ellen. Maybe one day you can read to her."

Harry remained quiet for a moment. Finally he asked: "How long was it before you proposed to Hermione?"

Severus was surprised but took it as Harry's need to change the subject. "Four months. It happened right in this store too."

* * *

Hermione had come to his store because she had just finished her shift and was let out early. Severus lit up inside when she walked through the door. "Hello love," he greeted her and then handed the shopping bag to the customer he was helping. The older gentlemen looked at Hermione and then at Severus.

"How did you manage to land a lovely little thing like her?" The man asked him all the while watching Hermione wink at him then greet Lenie who was stocking the magazines.

"The chit happens to love older men and books, Mr. Jones," he replied.

"What did you call me?" Hermione was at his side with her hands on her hips.

"Good luck with her, Severus," Mr. Jones said and tipped his hat at Hermione. "She's a feisty one."

He sent Lenie home and the girl gave him a knowing smile as she left the store. Hermione had volunteered to help close and was now putting books back into their shelves. After he had closed up the cash drawer in the backroom, he went to the front and found her perched on the shelving ladder. She looked up from the book she was reading and stood up on the lowest rung. Hermione met his eyes and gave him a soft smile. _"Love is not love, which alters when it alteration finds, or bends with the remover to remove."_ She closed the book. "Do you love me like this sonnet?"

Severus took another book from a higher shelf. It was a small, burgundy cover book with a bookmark. He opened to the marked page so she could read it. _"I mean, while the woman you love lives, and lives for you. All the privilege I claim for my own sex (it is not a very enviable one, you need not covet it) is that of loving longest, when existence or when hope is gone."_

Severus closed the book. "Do you love me like that quote?"

Hermione nodded, her dark eyes looking into his. "Yes."

He remained silent but opened the book again. The bookmark was still there but this time the ribbon that was connected to the top end was pulled onto the page of the book.

At the end of the ribbon was a simple diamond ring.

Hermione looked down at it for several minutes. When she looked up, Severus could see that she was crying and smiling brightly.

And on her finger was the ring.

* * *

On the way back to Snape's house, Severus told Harry about his mother. They were not the most important things but by the time they reach their destination; he knew that she loved 'The Beatles' and that her favorite color was yellow though it was horrible with her coloring. Also that Lily use to wear a wide brim straw hat that looked ghastly on her during the hotter days at Hogwarts.

They found Hermione in the kitchen with Ron and Ginny. They all brightened when they saw the pair. Harry met Ron's eyes quickly and his friend lit up. Hermione got up carefully with Ginny's help as she had grown quickly within the last few weeks. Going to Severus, she beckoned his face to hers so she could place a chaste kiss on his lips.

"Excuse me but children are in the room," Ron said jokingly. Ginny and Harry laughed as Hermione blushed.

"I've asked Ginny and Ron if they wanted to stay for dinner, do you two mind?" Hermione looked at the two men and they shook their heads. "Good, now let us all adjourned to the sitting room because my back is killing me. Come along."

Severus usually prepared dinner and had been for two reasons. One, he enjoyed cooking due to his potion making skills. It was the thrill of measurement and temperature in order to get the desired result that delighted him. Two, Hermione was no cook. She could run Parliament but she could not for the life of her make a mince pie. "Yes, please all of you go. Your curly hair queen beckons you."

"Yes Dad," Harry said jokingly and Severus turned to him.

Dad. He would have to get use to that.

In the sitting room, Ron and Hermione sat on the couch. Hermione was helped by Ron first, of course. Ginny and Harry sat on the floor at their legs. Ginny added a Cushioning Charm before they sat. It was then that Hermione caught sight of the book that Harry was holding. "Harry, what is that?"

"Oh, this was one of my Mum's favorite books," he replied and showed her the cover. "We got it for Ellen."

Hermione nodded, her curls bobbing as she looked down at him. "Read it to us."

Harry looked around and Ginny smiled at him encouragingly. Ron nodded his head in solidarity.

"Okay," he agreed and opened the book to read. Clearing his throat, he began. "Once when I was six years old I saw a magnificent picture in a book, called True Stories from Nature, about the primeval forest. It was a picture of a boa constrictor in the act of swallowing an animal."

So the trio listened to the tale of the pilot and the little prince. As Harry read through the book, he found that Ginny had laid her head against the couch and Ron had folded his legs on the couch. Hermione was leaning her arm against the couch. They sat comfortably as Harry continued through the book.

As he read, the smells of a roast floated the air but they were all enamored with the story. Severus went to the doorway and watched the group. They were not children that he taught at Hogwarts. War had changed their tempers, their views, and the way they lived.

Harry continued to the little prince and his encounter with the roses. _"You are beautiful, but you are empty," he went on. "One could not die for you. To be sure, an ordinary passerby would think that my rose looked just like you, the rose that belongs to me. But in herself alone she is more important than all the hundreds of you other roses: because it is she that I have watered; because it is she that I have put under the glass globe; because it is she that I have sheltered behind the screen; because it is for her that I have killed the caterpillars (except the two or three that we saved to become butterflies); because it is she that I have listened to, when she grumbled, or boasted, or even sometimes when she said nothing. Because she is my rose."_

Hermione wiped her eyes and then looked up to see her husband watching her. She looked down at her best friend, her eyes still shining. "Harry, you asked me why I asked you to be Ellen's godfather. It is because you are the Little Prince. There can be millions of roses around you but you will always be most devoted to your rose. I know that no matter what happens and how many millions of people you meet, you will come if Ellen needs you because she is your goddaughter, your rose. The devotion you have for the people you is rare and I want her to learn that from you."

"I promise I'll be there for her," he replied quietly. "I'm sorry if I wasn't here for you. All of you."

"You're here now," Ron said softly.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but dinner is ready," Severus said. They all nodded and got up. Before they headed to the kitchen, he stopped. "Rose."

"What?" Hermione put a hand on his shoulder. "Are you alright love?"

"Ellen Rose Snape," Severus said and Hermione nodded in understanding.

"It's perfect."

* * *

As they all sat at the table, Severus looked to his left where Hermione sat and she smiled. To his right, Harry sat taking the bowl of roasted potatoes and then giving it to Ginny who sat next to him. "You need to eat. What would your Mum say if she saw how tiny you are?"

"My mum isn't running a business and running around all the time." She took a large helping though.

Ron sat next to Hermione rivaling her in the amount of food that was piled on his place. Weasley was always a glutton. Some things never change.

For the moment, he was content.

"Oy, your food better taste decent, Severus," Ron declared with a sly grin. "After all you did impregnate my ex-girl." Harry laughed and Ginny put her napkin to her lips to stop her giggles.

"Shut it, Weasley." His scowl was reminiscent of their former professor.

What was he thinking again?

Oh yes, he was content.

* * *

**Next Part: The Kiss**

For all of you who don't know what a Boppy is, it is a nursing pillow which is U-shaped that can be used in different ways from nursing to a support pillow for your infant. One of my good friends got one for her baby shower. I was so nervous about holding her baby girl so they slipped the boppy on my waist as I was sitting down that way when I was cradling her daughter I could rest my arms on the boppy. This was to me was the most genius invention ever!

The book that they are reading is "The Little Prince" by Antoine de Saint-Exupéry which definitely a book I'd recommend. I always get emotional when I read it. The book that the man was requesting from Severus is "How to Make Love like a Porn Star: A Cautionary Tale" by Jenna Jameson. My sister works in a bookstore and someone requested this book! Shakespeare Sonnet 116 is also in here during the proposal as well as a quote from Jane Austen's "Persuasion".

Reviews are welcomed! Thanks again for reading.


End file.
